Girl Talk
by blackkitty479
Summary: What started out as a little chat between Helen and Charlotte has unexpected consequences, especially when they learn that they have rather common tastes in men. Rated T for language.


_**I don't know what you guys will think about this story… It's a little different from what I usually write, I'll admit that, but I had something like this in my head ever since I saw Monsoon. I hope you'll like it! Oh, and any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental ;).**_

Even though she had known Charlotte for only a few days, there was something about her that Helen really liked. She wasn't in love with her, at least not as she would love a man. But over the ages she had found out that it can't be the same. With a man, it was always some tension involved, a constant competition. With a woman… it was a lot easier. No fights, none of the constant bickering… just a really really evolved friendship. And that was exactly what Charlotte was for her. A very close friend she happened to kiss with. Helen just loved having her around. She loved the way she was playing with her hair, her crazy laugh and especially the feel of her soft lips against hers. Also, Charlotte was someone she could trust. Someone who she could always have a chat with. Helen had recently told her almost everything about the Sanctuary and, unlike some men Helen had been with before, she hadn't run away. Major brownie point for her. So when Charlotte asked that faithful question, Helen knew she could be honest with her.

"So tell me, Helen, are there any guys in your life?" she had asked, just a normal question in between two kisses. But it was so hard to give a correct answer to it.

"Well… no, not really. I mean, there were a lot of guys over history, but let's just say it didn't work out." Helen said as honest as she could.

"So you're not in love with anyone at the moment?"

Helen's first impulse was to say "No". But she realized that wasn't exactly honest. "It's complicated." She sighed.

"Yeah, I get that it is always the same with you. Tell me. I want to know everything."

"Well, there is this guy… Sometimes, he's a complete jerk. Always getting on my nerves, always in need to be saved from God knows which trouble he got himself into… A total annoyance, nothing more than a bloody bastard."

"Who you're madly in love with." Charlotte smiled.

"I wouldn't say madly. It's just that… Sometimes he can be really cute. I have to admit he saved my life a few times. And there is this spark in his eyes whenever he is talking about his work, his projects… A part of me melts every time I see it."

"Is he hot?"

"Well… I would be lying if I said he isn't. He has these steel blue eyes you simply drown in, not to mention I could kiss and bite his neck all day long."

"But…"

"But as I said, he is completely annoying. Not to mention he has this huge ego, always thinking that every girl around is melting for him…"

"Are you telling me that's not true?"

"That's not the point. I just don't like arrogant men."

"I know, I know. Men with big egos are trying to compensate other small things about them. It's always this way."

"Actually… not in his case." Helen said as she couldn't help a guttery grin. "I thought the same myself until I saw him in some leather pants lately and I have to admit I was impressed."

"And you're over 200 years old. I see your point."

"Exactly."

"Did you screw him?"

"Charlotte!" Helen yelled, partly angry and partly amused. "That is not a question a lady asks."

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly a lady. You're the English one, not me."

"No, I did not bed him." Helen said harshly.

"And the Old English is used to hide your regret?" Charlotte asked, unimpressed by Helen's tone. She knew her better than that.

"I don't know. I mean, I have days when I want to… you know."

"Fuck him until he can't move anymore."

"Something like that, yes. Although I think I will be the numb one afterwards."

"I don't know, Helen. You can be rather… suffocating when you want."

"Yes. Well, I guess being a vampire has its advantages. He won't be an easy target."

"Wait. Did you say vampire?"

"Yes, I did. Why do you look so surprised? I told you what my job is. And how I got to be this old."

"I know, I know. But still. Here I was thinking that I'm the one who has dangerous tastes when it comes to men."

"He's not feeding on humans. I saw to that."

"Yeah, but you're not human. And don't tell me you didn't ever think about the possibility of being bitten by him. Preferably when you're both in bed."

"Well, I did think about this a few times. He has incredibly soft lips. And those lips on my neck…It couldn't be that bad. But still, it would be too complicated. We are technically enemies."

"That's another phrase for "we could spend our energy having wild sex with each other but instead we waste it on fighting", girl, and you know it."

"It's an extremely subjective problem, Charlotte. You can't understand."

"Tough luck. Cause I want to. I really want to know why you don't want to be with a guy you're madly in love with – don't even try to deny it – only because of some little problems you have. The guy is hot, intelligent, what's not to like about him?

"Which part of_ He's a jerk_ aren't you getting, Charlotte?"

"Which part of _unresolved sexual tension means great sex_ aren't _you_ getting?"

"You're impossible. You know that? Sometimes you're just… impossible."

"And that is precisely why you love me. At least you have a guy in your life. Me…not so much."

"Why is that? You don't like guys at all or you just didn't find the right guy?"

"I don't know, Helen. Truth is, I want perfection. And my idea of perfection has died way before I was born."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this may come as a surprise to you, because I'm a biologist. So me, in love with a physicist… But there is this guy I admire a lot. I came across him completely by accident a few years ago and… I don't know. He just seems so… fascinating. A real mystery to me. I can't say I'm in love with him, not real love. It's more like a very deep admiration. And if I could go back in time just to meet him, I'd do it. From what I've heard, he was mesmerizing. One of the most hunted bachelors of his time. And still, he died alone and broke in a pitiful hotel room. And he has done so much to the world, but everybody forgot him. They always keep attributing his inventions to others, always trying to minimize what he has done for the modern society… Why are you so quiet, Helen?"

"Don't tell me. Nikola Tesla. He's the guy you're talking about."

"Yeah. Don't tell me you're also a fan of his, it's so hard to find someone like this these days."

"Actually… Remember when I said that I may be in love with a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Well… vampires are immortal. You don't expect a vampire to die of old age right? Not even when he is 86 years old."

"Nikola died at 86 years."

"Yeah. That's the official version. I kinda… faked his death."

"Are you telling me he's alive? A vampire? _Your_ vampire? GOD."

"Hey, I did warn you that sometimes you may be shocked by some aspects of my life."

"Yeah, but THIS…is unexpected to say the least. How does he look like? Still has that moustache? Can I meet him?"

"One question at a time, Charlotte. Lets' just say he looks almost like he did when he was 22. You know that picture with him on Wikipedia. Only with jet black hair that simply begs to be ruffled. Not to mention the contrast between his hair and his eyes is just…"

"Droolworthy?"

"Ok, next question. No, he got rid of the moustache around the 1890s, used a fake one since then until he died. Yes, you can meet him, as long as you don't do anything stupid."

"I won't tell him about us and I won't try to steal him from you. Got that. He's all yours girl."

"You can try to take him, but I doubt it will work anyway. He never got married."

"I know. That's what always fascinated me about him. He was a lot into women's rights for a guy, but still he thought that marriage would destroy his career, not because of the one he married but because of him. It's so… heartbreaking. But I guess it makes a lot more sense now."

"What do you mean?"

"It was just a cover, to get women to leave him alone. So he could wait for you. As long as he had to."

"You don't know that." Helen said defensively.

"Maybe I don't. I don't know him as well as you do. But don't tell me you never thought about this."

"I did. It's just that… as you said, he can be a real mystery sometimes. And it's not like I could have asked him."

"Because he would then understand you love him enough to care about him, which you don't want."

"Makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, a lot. As much as the part with _You could have screwed Nikola Tesla for over 100 years now but you chose not to_. Really, woman, you need to sort your priorities. I mean, yes, I get that professionally speaking you have rather different views but…"

"Different as in I want to save the world and he wants to conquer it, you mean."

"Whatever. You love him, he loves you, forget about everything else. Even if only for one night."

"He's not the type you can have only a one night stand with, Charlotte."

"Let me guess. Not because he would constantly remind you about it but because after one night you'd figure out that is not even close to enough."

"Something like that, yes." Helen agreed muttering.

"See? I know you too well. Here's what I say. After you leave here you go and call him. Ask him out, hang out…"

"Charlotte, last time I hung out with someone…"

"I know, I know, I was there. That's my point. He's all yours. You just need to take him. You know you want to. Just give it a shot."

"What about you?"

"I'll be right here waiting to learn all the juicy details, of course."

"It's not what I meant, Charlotte."

"I know. But you need him and he needs you. A lot more than I do. Listen, Helen. It doesn't mean we're through if you hook up with him. Whenever you need someone to talk to, or someone who can give you a massage to get you out of the numbness he'll get you into after those nights of wild sex, I'll be here. Heck, I'd be here even if you decide you're interested in a three way. But for now, I want you to sort it out. I want you to go right home and to give him a suffocating kiss. And then I want you to ride him like the stud I get he is. Can you do that for me?"

Helen thought a lot before giving an answer. Charlotte was right, even if she hated to admit it. "I think I can. But one step at a time. We'll start with a kiss and we'll see where we get from there."


End file.
